


A Ghost To Keep You Company

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Foxxay, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Michael's a Ghost, Michael's not the Antichrist, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Michael's a ghost who gets extra friendly with Cordelia despite her having a girlfriend.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. When Spirits Attach

**Author's Note:**

> TW for non-consent.

Cordelia was laying across her office desk. Her legs were thrown across Misty’s shoulders. The Cajun’s face was between them and she was really going to town with her tongue. Cordelia kept letting soft moans slip past her plump lips, trying to be quiet so the others couldn’t hear.

Michael loved watching them, they were so hot together. He was wildly attracted to the more powerful witch, Cordelia. He was trapped in Miss Robichaux’s Academy as a ghost. They couldn’t see him. He’d been bored within the mansion until they had started messing around. He had always been there, watching it all.

He’d always been super focused on Cordelia. It wasn’t that the other one, Misty, wasn’t attractive. She was, but there was just something about Cordelia. For the first time, he decided to get involved. He walked over and leaned over the side of the desk over Cordelia. He hovered over her breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth.

Cordelia’s eyes widened as her hand started to trail down to her breast. She looked down. It felt like someone was sucking on it, but Misty’s mouth was still very busy between her legs. Michael sucked harder as he hoped she didn’t try to touch her breast because if she did he’d have to stop because she’d be able to feel him with her hand, which would probably cause her to freak out. And he really didn’t want her to freak out and cause him to have to stop.

The suckling feeling got more intense. “What?” Cordelia said out loud with confusion.

“What?” Misty asked as she stood up. “Do you want me to finger you?”

Michael quickly let go and moved out of the way. Cordelia was confused, the feeling stopped, “Um… yeah.”

Misty sat down beside her on the desk as Cordelia pulled herself up into a sitting position. They made out while Misty’s fingers trailed down to her pussy and two of them slid in. Cordelia groaned out her approval. Misty thrusted hard and fast, making Cordelia squirm into the desk.

The Cajun knew it’d feel better for Cordelia if she played with her clit. She eased her fingers out and rubbed the engorged bud. Cordelia pulled away from her mouth with a moan. Misty’s lips settled to kiss and suck on the side of her neck.

Cordelia had her legs spread so wonderfully that Michael went to stand between them. His eyes took in how pretty and wet she was. He assessed that her entrance was looking awfully lonely, so he took the chance and slid a finger inside. He was careful not to bump into the other one’s hand and tip her off.

Cordelia’s eyes closed as she moaned a little too loudly to be in a mansion full on girls. She quickly bit down on her lip to quieten herself. Michael thrusted into her hard and slow, from the look on her face it felt really good. Cordelia’s lip popped free, “Just like that,” she whispered.

Misty mumbled against her neck, “You’re so hot.” Her fingers made tighter, faster circles on Cordelia’s clit. Cordelia’s legs shook from the amplified stimulation. Michael was so turned on by the whole situation that he had to have her. It was a risk, but what was the worst that could happen?

He pulled his finger out. Hearing Cordelia’s groan from the loss of contact drove him crazy. He was quiet as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pulling them and his underwear down out of the way, he carefully eased farther between her legs, careful not to bump into her girlfriend. His hand gripped Cordelia’s thigh as he eased his hard penis into her.

Cordelia’s eyes snapped open with a loud gasp. Michael thrusted into her hard. “There’s no way,” she gasped out. Misty pulled away from her neck, her fingers never stopped, as if nothing was amiss, she asked, “There’s no way what?”

Cordelia didn’t know what to make of it. All she knew was that it felt like a man was fucking her…hard. She moaned, “Oh…” as her head fell back. No matter what was going on, she was getting close. “Ohh, God…” she moaned more desperately this time.

Misty giggled, “You’re trembling,” then she went back to sucking at her neck.

Michael got into his groove, going faster the more her legs shook. It felt amazing to finally be inside her. He watched her face contort with pleasure as her pussy contracted around him.

Cordelia’s left hand dug into the desk as her right dug into Misty’s shoulder. She whimpered as she came, being as quiet as she could. With another hard pump, Michael finished inside her and barely dodged Misty pulling her hand away as he eased out of her.

He backed away from them. Misty giggled again as she pushed Cordelia’s hair back behind her ear, “Are ya ok? You look like ya blown away?”

“That was spectacular,” Cordelia gasped out.

Michael pulled his clothes back up on him as Cordelia got dressed and they started toward the door. Cordelia stopped in her tracks, “You go ahead, I have to email the warlocks about the meeting we’re supposed to have next month.”

“Ok, cutie. Don’t be too long,” Misty said. She gave her a peck and left.

Michael watched as Cordelia closed the door and turned around. Suddenly she said into the room, “I don’t know if you’re still here, but I know you fucked me. You think I can’t tell when there’s a penis inside me? Misty’s my girlfriend.”

She looked absolutely beautiful. Michael thought, _She didn’t exactly tell me not to do it again. She didn’t say she didn’t like it either… she definitely liked it._ He smiled to himself, her liking it had been obvious. Looking at how beautiful she was, he almost couldn’t believe he’d just had sex with her.

Cordelia opened the door and left.

\--

The encounter with the ghost was shrouded with mystery. Cordelia’s mind drifted to it several times throughout the rest of the day and the next. She felt a sense of guilt about it. None of it was done intentionally by her, she still thought maybe she could have made it stop if she would’ve just let Misty know what was happening. She felt like she was at fault for not saying anything.

So, during the next morning she decided to tell Misty before they got out of bed for the day. Cordelia woke her with a kiss. “Good morning, Sleepy Head.”

With a yawn and stretch of her arms, Misty smiled, “Good morning, Sexy.”

“Sit up. I need to talk to you about something weird that happened when we were in my office the other day.”

Misty’s smile fell, “Geez, why do ya look so serious?”

When they were both propped against the headboard, Cordelia broke it to her, “There was someone else with us. A ghost.”

“What? Did ya see one?”

“I don’t think you understand. I didn’t see one, I… felt one.”

“Ok?”

Cordelia felt like her heart stopped in her chest. She just hoped Misty wasn’t too pissed off when she told her. “I felt him in me while you were fingering me.”

Misty’s expression seemed mixed with confusion and concern, “What do ya mean ‘in’ ya?”

Cordelia’s fingers fiddled with the hem of her sleep shorts, “His penis was inside my vagina.”

Misty’s expression hardened, “Jesus Christ! A ghost was screwing ya while we were…” She trailed off. She was visibly upset. Cordelia reached a hand out to stroke her arm lovingly. “Ew,” the Cajun continued, “Is that why ya were acting kind of off while we were doing it?”

Cordelia opened her mouth to speak. She didn’t get anything out before Misty loudly said, “Oh my God! And ya came so hard that time too!”

“Misty…” Cordelia wanted to make her feel better, “I didn’t ask for it to happen. I should’ve told you; it was just so strange. I’m sorry.”

While looking into her eyes, Misty couldn’t stay mad. She lowered her voice, “Hey, it’s not your fault. It sounds like ya were violated. Are ya ok?”

Cordelia nodded, “Yes, I think so.”

“Good.” Misty pulled her into a sweet embrace. She kissed Cordelia’s temple and pulled away, “I’m going to take a shower. Ya going to be fine by yourself?”

With a soft smile, Cordelia replied, “Yes. I love you.”

Misty stood, “Love ya too, Sweet Cheeks.” With a wink, Misty walked around the bed, got some fresh clothes out of the closet, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Cordelia laid down on the bed. She wanted to wait until Misty was finished so they could start their day together. While she was laying there, she felt a weight join her on the bed. The mattress was shifting under the added weight. It was beside her, then she felt some on the other side of her too.

Michael had been watching her since before she’d woken up for the day. He’d observed the whole conversation with the other witch. He’d heard what the other one had said about Cordelia being violated. He didn’t know how wrong what he’d done was or if it was wrong at all. He didn’t want to harm Cordelia, he simply wanted to be with her. He thought that this time he would try it slow and while she was alone. Her reaction would tell him if he needed to stop. He slowly climbed on the bed and straddled her.

Cordelia felt hands trail up her arms, from wrists to shoulders. It was him again. She then felt the hands on her face caressing her cheeks. Michael stared down at her as he did this, taking in once again how utterly beautiful she really was. She was breathtaking.

His hands slid down, down her neck, and they came to rest on her chest. He gently squeezed her breasts, enjoying how they felt in his hands. If only the black silk tank top wasn’t in the way. He thought about taking it off of her but decided against the idea because of how radiant it looked in contrast to her ivory skin tone. She looked picture perfect in it and he didn’t want to ruin that.

Cordelia felt his hands trail down to her ribcage. One of them kept going down until it was inside her sleep shorts and panties. She wiggled her hips a bit, she knew she should stop this because of Misty. At the same time, she found her legs spreading almost subconsciously, inviting the touch. The touch definitely came. She felt it on her clit before she felt internal pressure from his fingers.

She bit her lip around a groan. Michael loved the way she did that. It was mesmerizing. She did like what he was doing to her, he could tell. She could tell him to stop like she’d talked to him yesterday, instead her body was reacting, and she wasn’t trying to put a halt to his touches. It made him press forward. He changed his position to get her undressed from the waist down.

It was foreign to Cordelia, seeing her shorts and panties being pulled off of her but not seeing who was doing it. It was sort of enticing, like a secret admirer amplified. She felt her legs being pushed apart by two hands. The dip in the bed was now between her thighs. Then she felt it. His penis was pushing inside her again until it bottomed out. Her breath came out ragged.

Michael’s hands went on either side of her to hold himself up. Cordelia felt the shallow dips in the bed from his weight. Her mind went to Misty. The drag of having a penis repeatedly push in and out of her took her mind back off of her.

She let out a soft moan. Whoever this ghost was, the friction was making her needy. The thrusts came harder and faster. Her hips wriggled into the bed. She felt heavy in all the right spots, her breasts and pussy were aching for release. Her moans started tumbling out.

Misty came out of the bathroom, “What the fuck are ya doing?” Cordelia was naked from the waist down, moaning, and her body was shifting back and forth like there was somebody on top of her. Cordelia looked at her speechless. “He’s fucking ya right know, ain’t he?” She sounded pissed.

“Misty, I can’t help it…” she trailed off with a moan, then continued, “He’s a ghost.” She let out a sensual moan of, “Ohh, fuck…” She couldn’t help it if Misty was there, that didn’t stop it from being so physically pleasing.

“Just because ya can’t see him doesn’t mean it’s not cheating!” She stomped over to the door and out of the room, hearing Cordelia’s weak attempt to stop her of, “Please, don’t go.”

Michael kept pounding away, getting harder if anything. She felt amazing and he was about to cum her full. That was when her hips started rocking up into him in a rushed, desperate pace. She was chasing her high. The thought turned him on even more. He just hoped he didn’t finish without her.

Cordelia rocked into him, feeling better and better by the second. Her moans came out ragged and breathy at her attempts to skyrocket into bliss. Everything hit just right and her back started arching. “Oh…Oh, God…Oh.” Her body clenched onto his, her hips jerking from the pleasure of her orgasm.

He was fucking her through it, a sudden burst of warmth filled her. She knew what that was even through her hazy mind. It was his seed. Apparently ghosts had those too. She relaxed on the bed with a breathy moan. She felt tingles shooting out everywhere. Then, she was left empty. The fullness was gone, the weight left the bed, and she was alone.

\--

The next two days for Cordelia were rough without Misty. Every time Cordelia tried to talk to her, Misty would shrug her off and act like she couldn’t get away from her fast enough. Cordelia tried not to corner her too many times because she knew if the roles were reversed, she’d be pretty upset too.

Michael stuck to her like glue, following her through Miss Robichaux’s every waking minute. He was enamored by her. He didn’t like seeing her distressed over the other witch giving her the cold shoulder. At the same time, he was glad because he wanted her all to himself, he just wished she’d get over the other witch and learn to be happy without her.

For those two nights she slept alone, he was there to keep her warm. He would finger her for a little while before taking her with his penis, then he’d spoon her afterwards. He didn’t need sleep himself, so he would lay awake and watch her sleep all throughout the night. He never wanted her to feel like she was alone.

It was midday during the third day when he decided to connect with her again in her office. Cordelia was busy with paperwork when she felt her hair being brushed behind her shoulder and fingertips brushing down her neck. She felt tension along the top enclosed button on her blouse. Her hands froze as she looked down and saw the button come undone.

She still felt guilty about Misty as she watched it become unbuttoned all the way down past her sternum. Michael was standing hunched over her from behind. His hands slid down the cups of her bra and pulled her breasts out. He squeezed them and toyed with her nipples. A quiet moan escaped Cordelia and that’s when he jerked her chair around so she that was facing him.

He sank to his knees. His mouth worshipped her breasts, sucking, licking, and biting on her nipples as his fingers would pinch at whichever one wasn’t in his mouth at the time. He didn’t stop there; he knew she couldn’t quite get to bliss like this. His fingers went up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side…

\--

“Misty, please… just talk to me.” Cordelia had found her in the greenhouse.

“Why? The ghost isn’t cutting it for ya anymore?”

Cordelia walked closer to where Misty was at one of the worktables. “I want you, Misty. You’re my baby. We just need to figure out how to get rid of him.”

 _Get rid of me?_ Michael didn’t like the sound of that. After treating Cordelia like she should be put on a pedestal with making sure she never felt alone and bringing her so much pleasure she wanted to get rid of him. _How can you throw me away like that?_

What enraged him even more was when the other one gave Cordelia a sympathetic smile and said, “I really want to be with ya too. I’ve been looking into it and I think we need someone who can communicate with ghosts. Like a medium.”

_No, no, no!_

“A medium?” Cordelia asked. “Have you found one?”

“Yeah, I found one… Billie Dean Howard.”

 _NO!_ Michael was so pissed that he slung several glass pots off the table that was nearest to him. They hit the floor with a loud crash and broke. Cordelia and Misty jumped at the noise and looked in the direction it had come from. It gave them both an unsettling feeling.

“Call her,” Cordelia said.

\--

Billie Dean made her way from the front gates through the entrance to Miss Robichaux’s with one of the staff Cordelia had sent to lead her. Misty and Cordelia stood just inside the entrance, she stepped inside and met them.

“Welcome to Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. I’m Cordelia. It’s nice to meet you.” As Misty introduced herself, Cordelia could feel fingers stroke down her right bicep and reach around to start playing with her breast. Cordelia’s eyes wondered off into space as she tried to deny the effect the touch was having on her.

Her eyes snapped up to land on Billie Dean when the medium asked, “Does he always hang around you like this?”

“You can see him?” Cordelia asked with surprise.

Billie Dean’s eyes drifted to the right of Cordelia’s head to Michael, “Yes, I can see him.” Her eyes went down to where Michael’s hand was on Cordelia’s breast, “Is he always touchy feely?”

Cordelia swallowed down a lump in her throat at how uncomfortable this was making her. She simply answered, “Yes.” She felt his hand go back to her arm and trail down to wrap around her wrist. She watched the medium’s eyes follow the movement.

“Neither of you have ever seen him?” Billie Dean asked.

“No,” Misty answered then she looked to Cordelia for an answer.

Cordelia let her eyes meet Misty’s and she saw that the Cajun was wondering if she’d ever seen him and not said anything about it. With her brows raised Cordelia said, “No.”

The medium quickly drew their attention again when she said, “Ghosts can choose to appear or not appear to whoever they want. He hasn’t even revealed himself to you?” Her eyes bore into Cordelia’s.

“No,” Cordelia answered again, not liking the fact that she didn’t believe her the first time. “We can talk in the sitting room down the hall.”

\--

Cordelia and Misty sat side by side in two foldout chairs across from Billie Dean as they explained what had been going on. Michael stood behind Cordelia. Billie Dean held a hand up to quieten Misty and suddenly asked, “Did something happen recently? His energy is getting erratic. He seems resentful.”

Michael got down on his knees and peered over Cordelia’s shoulder.

“There was the incident in the greenhouse where-” Cordelia cut herself off at the feeling of hands roughly squeezing her breasts. The hands quickly went down to the hem of her blouse and went inside it and underneath her bra.

Misty gave her a weird look after she stopped talking in the middle of her sentence and finished for her, “Some of the pots were pushed off one of the tables and broke after we started talking about calling ya.”

Billie Dean was watching what Michael was doing to Cordelia. It made Cordelia blush and fidget uncomfortably. Michael’s fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples until he got them nice and hard. He knew she liked it physically. Cordelia bit her lip and tried to play it off like the touch wasn’t turning her on.

Cordelia tried to shift her upper body away from the touch. Michael kept playing with her. Misty told the medium, “He won’t leave her alone. Can ya make him leave?”

Michael didn’t like the other witch trying to push him away. He needed Cordelia. She was the only thing that helped him make it through day after day. His anger caused him to pinch Cordelia’s nipples harder.

“Ow!” Cordelia cried out. “Stop!”

 _She’s going to let her push me away!_ He sent his thought hurling toward Billie Dean so hard that it caused the medium to feel dizzy. His hands slid down out of Cordelia’s bra and blouse. He ripped the hook on the side of her skirt loose and jerked the zipper down. _I’m going to show Cordelia that she’s mine!_ He shoved his hand inside.

“Michael…” Billie Dean warned.

He rubbed at Cordelia hard. She squeezed her legs together and squirmed. Then, she felt two fingers go in and start thrusting. “I don’t know how to make him stop!” she screamed.

“Michael!” Billie Dean screamed with a stone-cold look in her eyes.

He ripped his hand away at that.

Both of the witches jumped up. Cordelia was close to tears, she started to try to fasten her skirt, but she was so upset that her hands were shaky. She put a hand to her forehead and started crying. Misty pulled her into her arms, “Hey, you’re ok. You’re safe now.”

Billie Dean slowly stood, “I should take it alone from here. I’ll call you down when we’re finished talking.”


	2. Resolutions With The Dead

It was a few minutes until Cordelia and Misty joined Billie Dean in the kitchen. “He talked to you?” Cordelia asked.

Cutting to the chase, the medium began recalling the events, “He was a soldier in the Civil War. He was brought here with injuries in hopes of being nursed to health. The nurses did everything they could…” Billie Dean trailed off as she pulled a cigarette out of the pack and picked her lighter up from the table. She quickly lit it and took a drag, “He died days later.”

Cordelia fetched her an ashtray and sat back down.

Billie Dean shot her a quick look of approval before continuing, “He didn’t know what had happened for months afterwards. He kept appearing and banging at the front door until one of the war nurses would let him in. They would look at him with confusion as he begged for their help with his wounds.”

She flicked her ashes into the ashtray, “When the nurses would bring him upstairs and place him on the bed for examinations, he realized he had no injuries. It kept happening and the nurses kept asking him questions he didn’t know the answer to. He couldn’t remember his name for a while. When he was able to remember and told it to the nurses, they would tell him that the soldier by that name had already passed.” 

Misty and Cordelia exchanged a look at her words. Billie Dean continued, “When it clicked for him, he was a mess. He was distraught and felt hopeless. He tried to leave the property many times only for him to see that it was impossible. It was hard for him to accept that he was dead and tied to this property forever as a ghost.” Her eyes flicked up momentarily to where Michael stood behind them. _I’m so sorry,_ she communicated to him telepathically. “He wondered around outside hopelessly for weeks before resigning to his fate by choosing to send his time inside the walls of this mansion, watching life go on around him while never revealing himself or partaking.” The medium flicked the ash off her cigarette into the ashtray. Her eyes snapped up to meet Cordelia’s, “Until you. He feels connected to you. It’s true that he hasn’t revealed himself, at the same time he has gotten very involved with you. Intimately partaking with you like he hasn’t with anyone else while being a ghost.”

The story made Cordelia feel sympathy for Michael. “Why me?” she asked.

With another flick in the ashtray, Billie Dean replied, “Well I don’t know. That may be something he wants to discuss with you. Personally, I’m surprised he hasn’t allowed you to see him yet.”

While the story was sad, what the medium was saying didn’t make Misty feel any better, “If he feels so connected with Cordelia, why was he trying to force himself on her earlier?”

Billie Dean looked at Michael, sensing how agitated he was getting at the question. She looked back at Misty, “He acted out of rage. He’s upset you’re trying to get him out. He doesn’t like you. You’re in his way,” she bluntly replied.

Both, Cordelia and Misty, felt uneasy. “So, what do we do?” Misty asked, “How do we make him leave?”

“You can’t make a ghost do anything. The only way he can leave is if he finds peace and crosses over to the other side.”

Michael despised the witch. _Make me leave?_ His anger was bubbling up.

Billie Dean could feel his rage building alarmingly fast. She watched his hands clench at his side and was worried he was going to cause physical harm to the witch. _Don’t…_ she communicated to Michael. Her eyes focused on Misty, “I wouldn’t talk about him like that if I were you,” she warned.

Misty swallowed her fear down. Cordelia placed a hand protectively over hers. Michael looked at their hands with disgust. _I’m never leaving Cordelia with her. She deserves better. She needs me._ He calmed down as his eyes studied the side of Cordelia’s face that he could see. He carefully reached his hand out and stroked down her hair lovingly. His hand lingered between her shoulder blades.

The soft touch put Cordelia at ease. It let her know he wouldn’t hurt her. The problem was that Misty was a different story. She wasn’t sure what Michael would be capable of in regard to Misty and she couldn’t let anything happen to her.

Billie Dean felt his mood shift drastically, it was like his heart swelled with love…or something similar. “Cordelia?”

“Yes?”

The medium’s eyes softened as she stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray, “He’s infatuated with you.” She heard Michael loud and clear, _I love her._ Her eyes zeroed in on Michael, “You need to talk to her.” She said it out loud for everyone to hear.

“He can talk? He never has before,” Cordelia said.

Billie Dean nodded in reply as she communicated telepathically with Michael and they came to a resolution. “He wants to talk to you privately,” she told Cordelia.

Feeling uncomfortable with that, Misty spoke up, “I don’t know about that-”

“He needs closure. It needs to happen,” the medium sternly replied.

Misty didn’t like her tone. She opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself when Cordelia squeezed her hand and said, “It’ll be ok.”

Cordelia knew Misty was worried about the two of them being alone. Misty nodded her agreement anyway.

\--

Michael followed Cordelia to one of the other rooms, where he shut the door behind them for privacy. There they stood in the room, directly in front of each other except Cordelia couldn’t see him. “Go ahead and start,” Cordelia said. She felt like she was talking to herself. She didn’t know what to expect and it was a little nerve wracking.

Michael’s voice filled the room, “I have watched you day in and day out.” It was weird attaching a voice to the ghostly touches. The medium had helped him understand that he was miserable living like this, and he needed to be honest with Cordelia before he tore her relationship apart. No matter if he liked the other witch or not, ruining the relationship would negatively affect Cordelia. He didn’t want that. “You are the only brightness to my existence.”

Cordelia felt a sadness overtaking her as she listened to him, he just seemed so lost.

“You are the only person that has made me want to truly live again. I want to be alive so I can be with you, truly be with you.” Tears started quietly falling from Cordelia’s eyes at that. Michael got closer and caressed her cheek as he took in her stunning facial features. “What your girlfriend has with you is what I want.” There was an audible sigh before he continued, “I can’t have that. I’m not even alive, I shouldn’t even be here.”

Cordelia longed to soothe him. She took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the tears, “Just because you’re dead and I love Misty doesn’t mean you have to be miserable.” She was overwhelmed with grief for him. He seemed so much more real now as opposed to when he was wordlessly having his way with her.

He gently tilted her head back so he could fully look into her beautiful brown eyes. “Billie Dean has helped me find peace.”

Cordelia smiled sadly, “You’re crossing over, then?”

“I have the option to, yes.” His other hand smoothed her hair back away from her pretty face before it settled along her jawline. “This question isn’t fair to you, but I have to ask.”

“Yes?”

“Is there any chance at all that you would pick being with me over Misty?”

Another tear fell as she said, “I’m sorry, Michael.”

He had expected that but was hoping otherwise. “Don’t cry for me. I can finally choose to leave this existence behind.” He decided to drop the protective barrier he had and revealed himself to her.

Cordelia gasped at seeing him. She never thought she would. She never thought she’d want to. He was incredibly handsome. It was all so surreal to be standing face to face with him.

She watched as his eyes filled with tears. He gave her a weak smile, “I love you.” Cordelia’s eyes went to his lips, she closed them as he leaned in slowly. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

Michael pulled back and wiped his tears away. On the far side of the room a bright, white light appeared. Michael and Cordelia both studied it before they shared a smile. Then, he walked toward the light and disappeared.

She didn’t expect to experience the loss that she did. She missed him.

Cordelia walked back into the kitchen. She was still quietly crying. Misty got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her, “What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone.” She looked at Misty with teary eyes and Misty wasn’t sure how to take that.

Misty pulled her into a warm embrace.

“He crossed over,” Billie Dean added from where she was now standing from her seat at the table, “My work here is done. I’ll see myself out.”

\--

Cordelia and Misty walked to their bedroom, where Misty held her close on the bed as she cried. Misty was relieved he was gone, but she didn’t like seeing Cordelia like this. She didn’t fully understand her reaction. She placed her hand under Cordelia’s chin and gently tilted her head back, carefully she asked, “Are ya going to be ok.”

Cordelia gave a smile nod as she stared deep into her eyes, “Yes, I think so.”

“Think?” Misty’s brow furrowed. She softly asked, “Do ya wish he was still here?”

Allowing herself to admit it, Cordelia replied, “I’ll miss him, but this wasn’t the place for him.” She paused briefly before continuing, “He’s not tormented anymore.”

Concern got to Misty, “Do ya wish you were with him instead of me?”

“No, absolutely not. I love you, Misty. You’re my one true love.” Cordelia’s wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that radiated with pure love. It made Misty feel so much better.

“I love you too,” Misty replied as they both pulled out of the kiss. She brushed the tears off Cordelia’s face, “It’s ok to be upset.”

With the love they had between them, the friendship that had served as the foundation of their relationship, along with the patience and understanding they possessed, they knew in their hearts that they belonged together and could face anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
